


Alice Angel In: The Run Down Studio

by HershelChocolate



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Gen, Short drabble that got too long, Something that will probably be disproved the second chapter three comes out, but hey it was fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 18:20:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10792131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HershelChocolate/pseuds/HershelChocolate
Summary: Today's new episode featuring Alice the Angel! "The Run Down Studio"! Enjoy wonders an amazements as our humble little Alice attempts to help a human lost in a demonic studio all by himself! Presented in Sillyvision!





	Alice Angel In: The Run Down Studio

**Author's Note:**

> Haha okay I swear this was not supposed to be this long but it was so much fun to write! Based off of that theory that the person who boarded up the Ink Machine room at the end of Chapter One was Alice!

This is not what was supposed to be happening. 

She knew it wasn't because she was not supposed to be alive if things were going right. 

She couldn't move. Being made of ink had its drawbacks. Apparently her conciousness was tied to ink puddles for the moment, instead of giving her her true form. 

_Someone must have turned the Ink Machine back on._

Nothing about this was good. The machine was supposed to stay _off._ Did the lost souls that still wandered this desolate building not understand that?

Concentrating for just a moment, she felt her conciousness drift to the next ink puddle. Then the next. Then the next. It seemed like a lifetime for her to drift to the Ink Machine Room, but in reality it only took a split second. 

The machine _was_ on. Who had done this? Did they even know what they were doing? 

_Apparently not._

She quickly called upon the only powers she knew she still had, and quickly boarded up the room before anyone could come near. Just in time, as she could hear someone coming around the corner. 

Being confined to a single ink puddle, she could not witness the entire scene that laid out before her. This stranger, for she did not recognize their voice, seemed to jump back in surprise. Did she scare them somehow? 

But no, something much more sinister had occured. The floor began to flood with ink. She wanted to chase after this person, find out why they came, but first she must make sure she could protect them. 

First stop: the room where it had all started. 

She could still feel the dark energy in the area as she drifted there. Quickly, she boarded up the door. Then the other. And just for good measure, the main hallway leading here as well. 

_There. If that human came anywhere near here, they would know to stay far away._

_Or not._

A tremendous crash suddenly caught her attention. She moved towards the sound. A bit too close, it seemed. 

The stranger was now standing on top of her. A quick glance upward, and she could guess what had happened. They had fallen through the floor, landing just a few hallways away from that awful room. 

She strained to catch a glimpse of this person, to see who they were, and why a stranger would come here after all these years? 

She swallowed a yell. 

They were not a stranger. 

This was Henry. The old animator who used to work with _them._ They talked about him a lot. She had found photographs. Not once did she ever think she would actually meet the man. She didn't know whether to be honored, or frightened. 

He seemed shaken from whatever had transpired in the room above. She wanted to inquire about it, but seeing as how she was simply viewing things from the perspective of a puddle, this would only serve to frighten him even more. 

He began to walk. In the direction of the room. No, she could not let this happen! 

She set up more boards, and watched in terror as he advanced ever closer. 

_But wait,_ she thought. _Surely he cannot get in. Not unless he finds an..._

"This will definitely come in handy." 

_Drat._

She watched in silent horror as he chopped away at the boards she had so carefully placed just moments before. The door was right in front of him. She could not bear to watch as he hacked away at the last board... 

A sudden rumbling caught her attention. She moved puddles just in time to avoid being crushed by the suddenly falling ceiling. 

No where for Henry to go but forward. 

Except...he was not moving forward. He seemed to be shaking as well, the dark magic of the room before him now doubt having an effect on him. 

She wanted to help...to warn him to get away...but what happened next happened very fast. 

Moments later, Henry was sprawled across the floor, and she had done nothing to stop it. 

She sat there in shock, as much as a puddle of ink can sit, and contemplated what more she could have done. Perhaps she should have tried direct contact? Warning him herself instead of leaving him to wander? 

Just as she was about to give up hope, he began to stir. 

She nearly screamed with joy, but managed to contain herself. There were more pressing matters to attend to. 

Like more rooms that really should be boarded up, shouldn't they? 

But then again...maybe it could wait. Maybe she should stay with this...Henry...make sure he didn't get into any more magical trouble before she could assist. 

_Very well,_ she thought. _Let's see if you live up to your reputation Henry._

He seemed to advance forward with more caution after that. She could not help but feel apprehension in the rooms to come, especially about that tape recorder... 

Is this what had happened while she was away? Everyone in this once blessed studio...worshiping something they themselves called a demon? 

Hearing the voice from the tape after the recording had ended only fueled her resolve to continue aiding Henry. He seemed worried, but not enough to prevent himself from moving forward. 

What lay before them seemed unreasonably daunting. A hallway...filled with ink? Why, Henry was already coated in the stuff. Why was there more? 

Taking residence in this hallway, she watched as Henry trudged forward, his outfit no doubt ruined beyond repair at this point. 

It was when Henry began talking when she felt that sense of dread once more. 

There he was...right in front of them. But something was different...what had happened to him? 

No time to waste on that now. She had to help Henry advance. There was an exit not far from here...he must leave. Leave, and hopefully never return. 

But before that...it appeared to be time for lunch. 

Or was it dinner...? Hard to tell, really. 

No doubt eating this many cans of extremely old soup would not be good for this man, and indeed, the expression on his face when he got a taste of one almost made her laugh for the first time in years. 

It appeared there was a method to his madness. A switch concealed behind the cans was now out in the open. Without a hint of hesitation, he pushed it. 

_Click!_

Two more clicks later, and the door blocking their path was opened. But wait...something was not right here...no, no this could not be...! 

She quickly drifted to a nearby puddle, haphazardly boarding up the empty doorway. 

She had to move...she could not stay in this tiny puddle much longer without unwillingly revealing herself. Before the door was fully opened, she shifted to the closest ink pile there was. 

Except...this puddle was already occupied. This was made obvious by the horrible gasping noise it made when it recognized her presence. She quickly moved away, hoping it had not frightened Henry away. The exit was so close... 

But it wasn't. This was made obvious by Henry stating the fact that it was blocked off. All this excess ink...where was it coming from? 

_Oh,_ she realized. _We left the Machine on._

She did not have much time to dwell on this fact. Henry had turned on the power. And now those occupied ink puddles were coming back to life. 

_Searchers..._

A quick whack of his axe was all Henry needed to dispose of them. If he could manage it. 

The sudden swarm seemed to overwhelm him. She had to act, she had to...! 

It was too late. 

The clatter of an axe on the ground and the gurgle of ink was all she needed to know the fight was lost. 

How could this be? She had worked hard to keep him safe...and had left him to his fate at the most important moment. How could she? 

Before she could fully succumb to her sadness, she felt an odd sensation. Something was pulling her back. Curious, she let it. 

There he was. Henry. 

_He was okay!_

She wanted to rejoice, the burst into song, to do something to celebrate, but being confined to a puddle, she could not. 

She had at least expected Henry to be cautious. Second chances did not come often. But he seemed completely unaware of the magic that had just transpired, and saved his life. 

She watched on curiously as he continued through the next rooms, seemingly obilivious to everything that had just happened. What was going on? Was he not sensitive to the magic that surrounded this place? 

Evidently that was not completely true. She had decided to do things exactly the way they had happened before, to prevent time anomalies, but Henry did not seem to follow this rule. 

He turned the power back on, but this time instead of heading forward bravely into the next room, he hesitated. He seemed to be cautiously aware that something in this room would hurt him. 

_Maybe this time, he will survive._

She was correct. While he may not be conciously aware of it, Henry had retained the knowledge he had gained before his death. And he used this to his advantage, breezing past the Searchers as if they were...well...made of ink. 

A sudden tune that filled the room caught her attetion. She recognized it...but she didn't know precisely from where. 

Henry seemed to be calmed by the melody, and marched up the stairs nearby. 

She watched curiously for the next few minutes, as he excitedly discovered the secret of the cardboard standees. The adorable cartoons seemed to multiply whenever he ran the projector and departed from this room to the one below. 

_Well, at least he is enjoying himself._

He seemed to be having less fun in the next rooms, however. There were more ink puddles here, and so she could be of more use to him if he required it. 

Apparently he did not. He was immediately enamored by the pipe organ, and began playing it in earnest, despite having apparently no musical talent whatsoever. 

She enjoyed this music, as the pipe organ was always one of her favorites. Unfortunately, Henry became nervous, and quickly left. 

An infirmary. That seemed...odd. Not bad, just...odd. 

Sammy...so that was his name. She had forgotten. _It's time to believe..._ So it was. 

Henry seemed...saddened by this new tape. She could not place it, but all of the happiness within him seemed to drain, unlike the stuborn ink below him. 

He wandered all over after this. Looking for the janitor's lost keys, no doubt. Maybe she should warn him...There was a malevolence in the air that refused to dissapate. But he seemed lost in thought, and she did not want to disturb him. 

A musical puzzle...how fitting for a music director. What wasn't fitting, was his new attire. 

He watched as Henry battled more of the Searchers, which seemed to appear as if from nowhere as soon as the ink's flow was redirected. 

She wanted so dearly to help...but with him standing right above them...she could not risk it. 

Thankfully, Henry seemed to be gaining expirence. He easily defeated the Searchers, scaring them back into the floor below. He glanced up anxiously at the figure above, still watching them with earnest, before continuing. 

_You are almost there Henry. Just a little further._

Soon he will be safe, and she could finally rest. But for some odd reason...she was once again feeling a sense of dread. And her senses were never wrong. 

Curious, she decided to investigste. Surely Henry could handle flipping a switch on his own, correct? 

Incorrect, as it turned out. 

Nevertheless, she left to head to one of the hallways which Henry had not yet ventured in to. It was once again flooded with ink, but this time there was a door. 

Drifting closer, she listened. Was that...the Ink Machine...? And what was that other sound...Whistling... 

She was suddenly whisked away to another time, when she was sharing the stage with a dancing demon. Definitely not the kind of performance she was used to, but he seemed to bring a sort of charm to any room he was in. 

_No. I cannot focus on this now. I must aid Henry._

She could hear voices...Voices in just the next room. 

She recognized one of them. And what he was saying did not bode well. 

_Surely he does not think a sacrifice will free him? His soul has already been damaged beyond repair. There is no hope for him now._

_But if he really does want to summon that demon then..._

The whistling had stopped. 

She was suddenly forced from her puddle in the hallway, and thrust into the room with Henry. He was tied up, but that could not be a problem. He would not really come... 

Would He? 

Apparently so. 

The sound of Sammy's utimely demise only fueled her desire to help. Rushing ahead, she blocked off the hallway filled with ink, along with the hallway leading to it. 

Suddenly a noise caught her attention... 

More Searchers. 

There was a sudden clanking noise, and then a thump. Then all was still. 

No...no, no, _no!_ They had come so close...and once again she was not present to help...what kind of guardian angel was she?! 

Second chances were incredibly rare, but third chances... 

Wait...that feeling... 

She gladly allowed herself to be whisked away to another time. But before she fully left she heard...growls? They did not sound anything like the cute whistle she had heard earlier. 

There he was...Alive and well. Albeit as much as you can be in the current situation. 

But wait...they were not in the pentagram room... 

There was Sammy. He was alive as well, talking as if nothing had happened. 

_Were all of these humans as blind to magic as Henry was?_

No time for this now. She quickly left, boarding up the hallways again, and returning before Sammy had even completed his monolouge. 

But Henry...he wasn't listening was he? No, his gaze was focused solely on his axe that was leaning against a nearby board. He glanced nervously to the piles of ink around the room, and suddenly she understood. 

Henry remembered what had happened. 

She would have to examine the summoning circle he was on at a later time. 

But for now...time for this guardian angel to earn her name. 

She could not help feeling bad when she heard what happened to Sammy over the speakers. Her old dancing partner had become as twisted as the person who wrote the music He danced to. Such a shame, honestly. 

If Henry needed help with the Searchers, she would not hesitate to give it, no matter the cost. 

But apparently...he did not need it. 

The Searchers were eager to get their hands on him, no doubt to make him join in their suffering, but yet none of them came close. 

Even after he had defeated them all, and their puddles shrank to nothingness, she couldn't help but feel as if he would need more guidance. Something was wrong. 

Henry could sense it too. 

_Maybe this human is sensitive to magic after all.._

Or maybe not. Once again he was hacking away at the boards she had placed as if they were nothing. Could he not see they were a warning?! 

Her anger grabbed ahold of her, and she suddenly heard a sharp crack. The axe had broken. 

_Oh dear. I had not meant to do that..._

But luckily, there was still her last blockade... 

If it had not completely shifted position. 

She watched on in terror as Henry examined the scene before him. Her boards she had used to help...were now drawing him ever closer to the demon who had caused this mess. 

Was this His plan? 

Evidently not. Although He did finally make an appearance He seemed...disoriented. It took Him a second to even register He should be chasing the human who had come near Him. 

Wait...chasing...Henry was running. 

Her blockade had fallen. 

She eagerly swept herself to the next room, waiting for the sound of Henry's footsteps at the door. She did not have to wait long, and she thrust the he door open. 

Henry did not even question it. He ran inside without a moment's hesitation, not even reacting to her locking the door behind him. 

She could hear Him...on the other side of the door. He sounded as tired as she felt. 

"Hello? Who's there?" 

Oh dear. Had she accidentally revealed herself? 

But no...Henry was talking to the other side of the room. Curious, she approached, ready to defend if need be. 

But she did not have to, for who should walk out but Boris, an...aquaintance of hers from back when she used to be on the stage! 

Surely he would help Henry, no? 

Maybe after all of this...she could finally... 

_Rest..._


End file.
